Live! The First Touch
by Hikari Hyun Arisawa
Summary: "Kau harus tahu, aku belum tentu bisa mengendalikan diriku untuk tidak menyentuhmu,"  "A-aku tahu itu. Lakukanlah jika kau menginginkannya, Akira-kun," entah setan apa yang merasuki Sakura sampai dia bisa mengatakan hal memalukan seperti itu. LEMON!


**Live! 'First Touch'**

By. Hikari 'The Princess Blue'

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : M

Pair : SasuSaku

Genre : Romance

Summary : "Kau harus tahu, aku belum tentu bisa mengendalikan diriku untuk tidak menyentuhmu,"

"A-aku tahu itu. Lakukanlah jika kau memang menginginkannya, Akira-kun," entah setan apa yang merasuki Sakura sampai dia bisa mengatakan hal memalukan seperti itu. WARNING! Lemon!

Warning! Ini skuel dari fic 'Live!'. Jika anda belum membacanya, -jika berkenan- silahkan dibaca dulu sebelum membaca fic ini. Terimakasih.

Soft Lemon. Don't like don't read!

====000====

"Aku.. mencintaimu, Sakura," kata Sasuke lirih namun cukup bisa didengar dengan baik oleh Sakura. Sakura membelalakan matanya. Dia hampir tak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar.

"Akira-kun," air mata Sakura kembali menetes di pipinya. Kali ini bukan air mata kesedihan tetapi air mata bahagia. Ya! Bagaimanapun ini adalah kata-kata yang selalu dia nantikan dari mulut Akira-nya. Sudah satu tahun Sakura menyimpan perasaan ini pada tetangganya itu. Hari ini seperti mimpi baginya. Dalam sekejap, pernyataan cinta Sasuke telah bisa membuat Sakura lupa dengan pernyataan cinta dari Naruto. Sakura juga seolah lupa dengan pertemuannya dengan Neji tadi. Baginya saat ini begitu indah. Saat-saat yang paling dia nantikan.

"A-aku… juga mencintaimu, Akira-kun," Sakura langsung memeluk erat tubuh Sasuke.

"Jadi? Kau mau jadi kekasihku, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke sambil melepas pelukan Sakura. Sasuke menatap lembut kedua mata emerald Sakura yang telah sekian lama menjeratnya. Sakura tersenyum.

"Iya, Akira-kun. Aku mau,"

Mendengar itu, mau tidak mau membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke tersenyum. Sebuah senyum manis dari Sasuke. Senyum yang sangat jarang dilakukan oleh Sasuke. Terlihat semburat merah yang sangat jelas di wajah Sakura karena dia baru pertama kali melihat Sasuke tersenyum seperti itu. Sungguh dia adalah perempuan yang sangat beruntung dapat melihat dan memiliki senyuman dari Sang Pangeran Uchiha. Walaupun kita semua tahu, Sakura mencintai Sasuke sebagai Akira, tetangganya. Bukan Sebagai Sasuke Uchiha yang dipuja oleh semua orang.

Sejenak pandangan mereka bertemu. Sedetik kemudian Sasuke langsung menawan bibir lembut Sakura dalam ciumannya. Bibir yang semula hanya saling mengecup kini saling bertaut. Lidah-lidah mereka menari dalam satu tarian yang indah. Lidah Sasuke merangkak masuk untuk mencecap saliva Sakura, menyapu langit-langit mulut Sakura, dan menggelitik lidah Sakura untuk mengundangnya masuk dalam bibir Sasuke.

Kemudian mereka menyudahi ciuman panjang itu untuk mengambil nafas. Nafas mereka terengah-engah. Setelah Sakura sudah bisa mengatur nafasnya dengan baik, lagi-lagi Sasuke membawanya kedalam ciuman yang lebih panjang lagi. Tubuh mereka merapat untuk memperdalam ciuman itu.

"Emmh," desah Sakura saat ciuman panjang itu selesai.

"Ini sudah malam, masuklah ke apartemenmu," kata Sasuke.

Sakura menggeleng pelan. Entah kenapa hari ini dia merasa benar-benar ingin bersama Akira-nya. Ingin terus berada disisinya. Dan ingin terus memeluknya.

"Akira-kun, maukah kau menginap di apartemenku?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah polos.

Sasuke terlihat berfikir sebentar. "Apa kau yakin?"

Sakura mengangguk pelan. "Iya, aku benar-benar yakin,"

"Apa kau sadar dengan ucapanmu, Sakura?"

"…" Sakura terdiam.

"Kau harus tahu, aku belum tentu bisa mengendalikan diriku untuk tidak menyentuhmu,"

"A-aku tahu itu. Lakukanlah jika kau memang menginginkannya," wajah Sakura tertunduk malu. Entah setan apa yang merasukinya sampai dia bisa mengatakan hal memalukan seperti itu.

"Kau harus membayar mahal atas apa yang kau ucapkan tadi, Sakura-chan,"

"A-apa maksud.. emmh.." belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Sasuke telah lebih dulu melumat bibir Sakura dengan lebih liar. Memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulut Sakura dan menguasai isi mulutnya. Sakura mengerang tertahan saat lidah Sasuke menyapu langit-langit mulutnya, mengabsen seluruh giginya, dan terus menghisap bibir bawahnya.

"Akhh… emmh.. ahh," Sakura mendesah ketika lidah Sasuke mengecup lehernya. Menggigit-gigit kecil dan meninggalkan tanda kemerah-merahan disana.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menghentikan 'aktifitas'nya. Dia menatap Sakura tajam.

"Kita harus menghentikan perbuatan ini sebelum kita menyesalinya,"

Sakura melihat wajah Sasuke yang lain dari biasanya. Sepertinya Sasuke mati-matian menahan gairahnya yang sudah meletup-letup. Sakura mengusap pipi kanan Sasuke pelan.

"Tidak ada hal yang akan aku sesalkan jika kulakukan semua itu denganmu," kata Sakura pelan.

"Terserah kau saja. Yang jelas jika kita meneruskan semua ini, aku tidak akan bisa berhenti lagi walaupun nanti kau berubah pikiran,"

Mereka bertatapan sejenak.

"Bisa kita mulai sekarang?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ya. Tentu,"

Sasuke mengajak Sakura masuk ke dalam apartemen milik Sakura. Sakura mengunci apartemennya dari dalam. Mereka bertatapan sejenak. Kemudian Sasuke menggandeng tangan Sakura untuk melangkah masuk menuju kamar Sakura. Semburat merah nampak di pipi Sakura. Ini pertama kalinya dia membawa laki-laki masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

====000====

"Akira-kuuun.. Uh… ahhh" desah Sakura.

Sasuke kembali mencium leher Sakura sambil menindihnya di atas ranjang. Tangannya berusaha membuka kancing baju Sakura dan melepas bra warna biru milik Sakura dengan perlahan. Kini Sakura sudah setengah telanjang. Sejenak Sasuke menatap sosok perempuan di bawahnya. Jemarinya turun untuk mengelus dada kiri Sakura.

"Aahh.." Sakura menggeliat kecil.

Sasuke menatap lembut pada Sakura yang tengah balas menatapnya.

"Kau suka?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan dan menutup matanya menikmati belaian tangan Sasuke di kedua buah dadanya. Sasuke melanjutkan 'kegiatan'nya lagi.

Lidahnya menyusuri leher Sakura dan berhenti di dada kanan Sakura. Dia memainkan lidahnya memutar mengelilingi sebuah tonjolan yang telah mengeras di ujung buah dada Sakura, lalu menyentilnya dan menggigitnya pelan.

"Ahhh.. Akira-kuuuun.. enghh.. ahh," Sakura tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya saat mulut Sasuke mengulum buah dadanya dan menghisapnya kuat-kuat.

"Ahh.. terusss..," Sakura menggerakan tangannya untuk membuka baju Sasuke. Tiba-tiba Sasuke menghentikan tangan Sakura.

"Ke-kenapa?" tanya Sakura.

"Biarkan aku saja yang menyentuhmu, Sakura-chan" jawab Sasuke dengan seringainya.

===000===

"Akh! Aki-ra.. kun.. hah.. awh.." Sakura tidak mampu menahan suaranya lagi saat Sasuke menikmati sesuatu di antara paha dalam Sakura. Keduanya sudah polos tanpa sehelai benang pun sekarang. Sakura menggelinjang liar saat Sasuke menghisap klitorisnya kuat-kuat dan menggigit-gigitnya kecil.

"Aaaah.. emmh.. Akira-kun.. ahhh,"

Sasuke menghujamkan lidahnya berkali-laki ke dalam lorong sempit milik Sakura. Lidahnya memutar-mutar kecil di dalamnya.

"AKHH! Aaah~ A-akira.. kuuuuun..," setelah beberapa lama pun akhirnya Sakura sampai pada puncak kenikmatannya. Sakura semakin rapat menutup matanya untuk menikmati desir-desir kenikmatan yang keluar dari tubuhnya. Sasuke menatapnya tanpa melakukan apapun. Dia ingin membiarkan kekasihnya itu menikmati orgasme pertamanya di malam ini. Sejenak mereka terdiam dan saling menatap satu sama lain. Sakura berusaha mengatur nafasnya dan tersenyum lembut pada kekasihnya itu.

"Lanjutkanlah, Akira-kun," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum lemas.

"Hn,"

===000===

Sakura menutup matanya lagi. Dia tidak berani melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan Sasuke sedari tadi.

Sasuke mengganti lidahnya dengan jari tengah tangan kanannya. Jari tengah itu pun melesak masuk ke dalam lorong kewanitaan Sakura.

"Ugh! Ahh.. hahhh.." Sakura membuka matanya. Dia ingin tahu apa yang sedang Sasuke lakukan padanya.

Menyadari Sakura telah membuka matanya, Sasuke segera mendekat ke wajah Sakura dan memberikan kecupan kecil di kening Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa. Jangan takut,"

"I-iya.." kata Sakura.

Sasuke membelai lembut rambut Sakura dengan tangan kirinya. Sementara tangan kanannya masih sibuk memanja daerah kewanitaan Sakura.

"Apa boleh ku masukan sekarang?" tanya Sasuke sambil tetap melakukan gerakan keluar-masuk dengan jari tengahnya.

"I-iya.. enghh.. ahh.."

===000===

Sasuke memposisikan kesejatiannya di depan vagina Sakura.

"Kau siap?" tanya Sasuke.

"Emh!" jawab Sakura dengan yakin.

Sasuke pun segera memasukan kesejatiannya ke dalam vagina Sakura dengan perlahan.

"Egh!" Sakura memejamkan matanya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan perih yang amat sangat dia rasakan di daerah sekitar selangkangannya. Darah segar keluar dari vagina Sakura saat Sasuke telah berhasil melesakkan semua kesejatiannya dalam tubuh Sakura. Hal itu membuat Sakura menjerit tertahan. Air mata pun keluar dari kedua mata emerald itu.

"Gomen," kata Sasuke lirih.

Sakura menggeleng pelan. "Tidak apa-apa," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum kecil.

Sasuke mendekat ke wajah Sakura dan menghapus air mata di pipi kekasihnya itu. Sekali lagi dia kecup kening Sakura untuk menunjukan betapa besar rasa sayangnya pada gadis itu.

===000===

Sasuke menggerakan tubuhnya dengan perlahan dan sebisa mungkin membuat kekasihnya itu merasakan kenikmatan yang sama dengannya. Sementara itu, Sakura terus menggeliat nikmat merasakan sensasi aneh yang baru pertama kali dia rasakan.

"Emmmh.. Aki-raaa.. kuuun.." Sakura melebarkan kedua kakinya lebar-lebar untuk mengharap kenikmatan yang lebih dari ini.

"Hn. Aku tau," Sasuke langsung bergerak lebih cepat.

"Aahh.. ahh.."

Keduanya telah hanyut dalam surga duniawi. Bersama berusaha merengkuh kenikmatan yang begitu menggelora. Bersatu dalam satu tarikan nafas. Berbagi sentuhan untuk menuju dunia yang bisa melambungkan mereka untuk menyentuh bintang-bintang.

"Sedikit lagi.. aahh.. ce-pat.." pinta Sakura.

"Hnnh.."

"Aah..Aki-raa… kuuuun.. AKH!" akhirnya sang gadis telah sampai lebih dulu pada puncak kenikmatan yang telah dinantikannya.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil. Dia juga merasa kenikmatan sebentar lagi akan menderanya. Dengan cepat dia mengeluarkan kesejatiannya dari tubuh Sakura dan dengan segera mengeluarkan kenikmatan yang sedari tadi dia tahan.

Mereka saling menatap sambil berusaha mengatur nafas dengan baik. Malam ini seperti mimpi bagi mereka berdua. Setelah sekian lama mereka memendam perasaan satu sama lain, malam inilah mereka mengukuhkan diri untuk saling memiliki. Saling berbagi satu sama lain, dan saling berharap untuk bisa bersama selamanya.

===000===

Sakura baru saja menerima telpon dari Ibunya saat dia tiba-tiba merasakan ada seseorang yang memeluknya di tempat tidur. Sakura baru sadar kalau sekarang dia tidak memakai selembar pakaian pun.

"Selamat pagi, sayang," kata laki-laki yang tidur dengan bertelanjang dada di sebelah Sakura.

"Selamat pagi, Akira-kun. Bagaimana tidurmu?" tanya Sakura sambil tersenyum manis.

"Hmm.. tidurku.. tak pernah senikmat ini," jawab Sasuke.

Wajah Sakura langsung memerah mengingat apa yang telah mereka lakukan semalam.

"Dasar mesum!" kata Sakura masih dengan wajah semerah tomat.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil dan turun dari ranjang Sakura. Dia memungut kemejanya yang tercecer di bawah ranjang, kemudian memakainya. Sakura hanya bisa melihat kekasih barunya itu sedang mengancingkan kemeja yang dia pakai. Sakura duduk di ranjang dengan selimut yang melilit tubuhnya. Semalam adalah pertama kali dalam hidup mereka berdua. Ya! Sebelumnya, mereka berdua tidak akan pernah mengijinkan orang lain untuk menyentuhnya. Namun entah setan apa yang merasuki mereka semalam, membuat mereka berani untuk melakukan hal yang 'berbahaya'.

Sasuke melangkah dan berdiri di depan Sakura. Sasuke menundukan badannya untuk memberikan kecupan kecil di kening kekasihnya.

"Hari ini aku akan sibuk dengan pekerjaanku. Mungkin dua hari lagi kita baru bisa bertemu. Itu pun hanya di kampus," kata Sasuke.

"Eh? Jadi Akira-kun tidak akan pulang ke apartemen?"

"Hn. Aku tidak pulang ke apartemen untuk lima hari kedepan. Tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa. Selama ini juga aku selalu menunggumu pulang," jawab Sakura dengan senyum manisnya.

"Baguslah," Sasuke memberi ciuman singkat dibibir Sakura, kemudian melangkah pergi menuju apartemennya sendiri untuk mandi dan bersiap berangkat ke kantornya yang juga menjadi markas 'The Rustle'.

===000===

**OWARI**

Gomen cuma bisa bikin lemon aneh ginih… lagi engga mood.. hehe

.

Sedikit curhat,

Akhir-akhir ini saya merasa tidak punya bakat menulis setiap ikut mata kuliah Bahasa Indonesia. Mungkin saya akan hiatus untuk sementara. Kalau tidak hiatus pun, saya akan mengapdet fic-nya sedikit lebih lama.

Tapi tenang saja, semua fic saya tidak ada yang discontinued kok. Semuanya pasti saya selesaikan.

**.**

**Mind to review? ^ ^**


End file.
